Smaż i Płacz
Wstęp: Blaineley: '''Witam wszystkich fanów Totalnej Porażki! Tu ja - Blaineley...Stacey Andrews O'Halloran! Tym razem to nie Chris prowadzi ten program, tylko JA! Wiadomo było od początku że jestem lepszą prowadzącą, w końcu...aaa - mam powiedzieć co było w poprzednim odcinku? W ostatnim odcinku na uczestników czekało chyba najbardziej bolesne wyzwanie w całej serii! Uczestnicy podzieleni na zespoły, musieli przechodzić przez "Tor Blaineley"...yyy...to znaczy "Tor Śmierci", na którym musieli sie zmagać mniej więcej z: - naelektryzowanymi drabinkami, - strzelającymi piłkami, - piramidami ze sztang, i dwustu dwudziesto kilogramowymi plecakami! Noah i Bridgette o m a l się nie pocałowali, a Alejandro dowiedział się, że Heather chce wywalic Geoff'a. Oczywiście dziewczyna musiała z tego jakoś wybrnąć - wmówiła mu że Geoff tęskni za domem, a on głupi jej uwierzył. Zmanipulowała wszystkich, przez co Alejandro wypadł z gry. Na Uczniów czekała nagroda, w postaci nocy w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu, ale było za mało miejsca, więc Beth została w szkole. Geoff jest wkurzony na Bridgette. Czy jej wybaczy? Tego dowiecie się w: '''Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Hahaha, zawsze to chciałam powiedzieć! Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Hotel "Leverette" : SPA: ( Cody jest w hotelowym SPA, gdzie masuje go masażystka ) Cody: 'Oh! Nareszcie po czterech odcinkach dostaliśmy jakąś sensowną nagrodę! Może byliśmy jedną noc w luksusowym apartamencie, ale cały hotel tylko DLA NAS! AH! Masuj mocniej, bardziej przy lewym ramieniu. '''Masażystka: '''Mhm... '''Cody: '''I najlepsze w tym jest to...że nareszcie uwolniłem się od Sierry! Zaraz ? ... Gdzie ona jest ? '''Masażystka: '''TUTAJ!!! '''Cody: '''Au, Sierra! Co ty robisz? Przebrałaś się za masażystkę, czy co!? '''Sierra: '''Chciałam Cię wymasować, po w szkole mi na to nie pozwalałeś ! <3 '''Cody: '''Jesteś jakaś powalona! '''Sierra: '''Wieeem! <3 ''( zaczyna go gonić ) 'Cody: '''Aaaa! Sio, wariatko! Sauna: ''( Noah siedzi sam, smutny w saunie, do której nagle wbiega Cody ) '''Cody: '''Aaaa, odczep się ode mnie! '''Sierra: Nigdyyy! <3 Cody: 'Sorry, Noah. Mogę tu zostać? '''Noah: '''Jak chcesz... '''Cody: '''Co się stało? '''Noah: '''Eh, mam przechlapane u Bridgette, Geoff'a, i u całej mojej drużyny... '''Cody: '''Nie przejmuj się! Masz wiele fanek w tym programie, pewnie na pewno wśród z nich znajdziesz tą jedyną...Chyba że będzie taka jak Sierra '''Sierra: '''Mówiłeś coś o mnie, Cody! <3 '''Cody: '''Aaaaa! ''( znów zaczyna go gonić ) 'Noah: '''Eh... Salon Kosmetyczny: ''( Lindsay i Bridgette robią sobie manicure ) 'Lindsay: '''Ah, czuję się taka odprężona! '''Bridgette: '''Ech, a ja nie... '''Lindsay: '''Dlaczego...O.o '''Bridgette: '''Nie pamiętasz co stało się ze mną i Noah... '''Lindsay: '''Aaaaa, on jest w Tobie taki zakochany! <3 '''Bridgette: '''Cicho, lepiej jedz te ogórki! ''( wpycha jej do ust ogórki, które nakłada się na oczy ) 'Bridgette: '''Ech, ten manicure miał być relaksacyjny! '''Lindsay: '''Mnńje odpremnszsa! '''Bridgette: '''Ty wiesz, że tych ogórków się nie je, prawda? '''Lindsay: '''Njo jdasszśne ''( wypluwa je na twarz zdenerwowanej surferki ) 'Bridgette: '''O fu! Idę do sauny... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Ezekiel: '''Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że mógłbym być w tak ekskluzywnym hotelu! Nawet mi się to nie śniło! Jeśli jeszcze wygram jakieś zadanie, chyba zemdleję ze szczęścia! Hotel "Leverette" : Sauna: ''( Bridgette wchodzi do sauny, w której odpoczywa Noah ) 'Bridgette: '''Oj, przepraszam! '''Noah: '''Nic się nie stało... ''( próbuje otworzyć drzwi które się zacięły ) '''Bridgette: '''Ech, nie chcą się otworzyć! '''Noah: Jak to? Daj, zobaczę. ( chwyci za klamkę ) Noah: 'Ergh...Ech...Mmmm..Em...Chyba tu utknęliśmy... '''Bridgette: '''No....tak... ''( Noah zawstydzony wzrusza ramionami ) 'Bridgette: '''Chciałam Cię przeprosić za to, że byłam dla Ciebie ostatnio niemiła..... '''Noah: '''No co ty, za nic musisz przepraszać. Już prędzej ja... '''Bridgette: '''Co, za co? '''Noah: '''No wiesz....Za wszystko... '''Bridgette: '''To może pozostaniemy przyjaciółmi? '''Noah: '''Tak. Przyjaciele. ''( Nagle drzwi upadają ) '''Noah: '''Hmmm, chyba możemy wyjść? Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Noah: '''Przyjaciele to następny krok do miłości! Hotel "Leverette" : Siłownia: '''Głośniki: '''Uwaga, uwaga. Wszystkich uczestników programu Totalna Porażka: W Szkole, prosimy o udanie się do wejścia głównego, dziękuję. '''Eva: Kurczę! ( upuszcza sztangę ) Tyler: 'Ała! '''Eva: '''Ja jeszcze chciałam zostać...Jak widać pieniądze szczęście jednak dają... '''Tyler: '''Oj chyba jednak nie....ał.... Spa: '''Bridgette: '''No to się zbieramy! '''Noah: '''Ach....Niestety... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Beth: '''Jak oni mogli mnie zostawić w szkole! Rozumiem że musieli kogoś wyznaczyć, ale czemu akurat mnie! To Ezekiel nic nie robił, jak zwykle....Ups, hehe... Koza: '''Leshawna: '''I co, jesteś zadowolona że wyrzuciliśmy Alejandro? '''Heather: '''Ech, co ty gadasz.. '''Leshawna: '''Na pewno, jakoś nie chcę mi się wierzyć w ten twój "filmik"... '''Heather: '''Jak nie chcesz, to nie wierz. Twoja sprawa... '''Leshawna: '''Posłuchaj, jeśli się okaże że jednak kłamałaś, to postaram się abyśmy dzisiaj przegrali... '''Heather: '''Spoko...Ja już wiem kogo wywalę... ''( Leshawna wytrzeszcza oczy i się skrzywia ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Heather: '''No jasne że nie skończę z moim małym sabotażem... '''Leshawna: '''Muszę chronić Geoff'a, bo na razie zrobiło mi się go szkoda... Koza: ''( Leshawna wyszła, z Kozy mijając się z przestraszonym Geoff'em ) 'Heather: '''Geoff, co się stało? '''Geoff: '''Stresuję się, bo boję się że w hotelu dojdzie do czegoś między Noah a Bridgette... '''Heather: '''Myślałam że z nią zerwałeś? '''Geoff: '''Niby tak... '''Heather: '''Jak to niby? '''Geoff: '''No bo nieoficjalnie zerwaliśmy, ale to jeszcze nie jest potwierdzone... '''Heather: '''Aha...Radze wam jednak żebyście nie byli razem... '''Geoff: '''Przecież wcześniej mówiłaś cos innego! '''Heather: '''No ale, czuję że Bridgette Cię już nie kocha... '''Geoff: '''Ech....Będę się kierował sercem... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Heather: '''Nagrałam naszą rozmowę, przerobiłam, i chętnie pokażę ją Noah... '''Geoff: '''Już nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć...Najpierw Leshawna mówi jedno, później mówi drugie...Tak samo Heather... Korytarz: ''( Uczniowie wracają z hotelu, i wchodzą do szkoły ) 'Beth: '''Ech, cieszę się że dobrze się bawiliście! '''Ezekiel: '''Nooo! ^^ '''Beth: '''Grrr.... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Beth: '''Jak on...grr... Koza: ''( Noah wchodzi Kozy w celu poszukiwania dowodów na to, czy Bridgette i Geoff nie są już razem ) 'Heather: '''Czegoś szukasz? '''Noah: '''Aaaa! Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś! '''Heather: '''Jeżeli szukasz czegos na temat Geoff'a i Bridgette, mogę Ci powiedzieć, że na pewno nie są już razem... '''Noah: '''Czemu mam Ci wierzyć? '''Heather: '''Mam tu nagranie na którym to mówi... ''( pokazuje mu nagranie na telefonie ) Heather: Myślałam, że z nią zerwałeś? Geoff: Tak, to jest potwierdzone. 'Heather: '''I co o tym sądzisz? ''( Noah się uśmiecha ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Noah: '''Tak! Wreszcie mogę być z Bridgette, i nic nie stoi mi na przeszkodzie! '''Heather: '''Jaki on jest głupiutki... Stołówka: '''Courtney: '''Po co kazałeś nam tu przyjść, Chris? Chris? '''Chef: '''NIE MA Z NAMI CHRISA!! '''Wszyscy: '''Aaaa! '''Blaineley: '''Chefie, ja miałam wejść pierwsza! '''Chef: '''Nie znasz się, mała...Hehe... '''Blaineley: '''No dobra, witajcie na stołówce. '''Cody: '''Gdzie jest Chris? '''Blaineley: '''Ergh, przecież wam mówiłam! '''Lindsay: '''No to.... '''Blaineley: '''Jest chory i niestety nie może się tu zjawić! ... '''Blaineley: '''Mniejsza oto zaczynamy dzisiejsze wyzwanie! ... '''Chef: '''Mówiłem że się na tym nie znasz.... '''Blaineley: '''Przymknij się! ''( Chef przewraca oczyma ) 'Blaineley: '''Jak pewnie widzicie, jesteśmy na stołówce. I to nie bez powodu! Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie miało miejsce właśnie tu. Ponieważ nie znam się na kuchni, Chef wam pomoże. ''( wszyscy patrzą sie na kucharza ) 'Blaineley: '''Właśnie, nie będziecie mieli łatwo...Chodźcie do przechowywalni jedzenia. Przechowywalnia Jedzenia: '''Blaineley: '''Jak widzicie tutaj znajdują się ogromne zapasy owoców, warzyw, bulionów i innych dyrdymałów do gotowania. Waszym zadaniem będzie jak najszybsze rozbrojenie bomby skrywającej się w środku któregoś produktu. Macie na to 2 godziny! '''Wszyscy: '''Yeeej! '''Blaineley: 'Żartowałam, macie 10 minut - nieuki! ( odchodzi ) 'Courtney: '''No ale jak mamy niby znaleźć tą bombę!?? '''Chef: '''A! ''( wyjmuje karteczkę z kieszeni ) ( czyta ) Drużyno 1b, ponieważ wygraliście w poprzednim odcinku, jako pomoc dostaniecie... noż. ( wyciąga nóż z kieszeni ) I tyle od Chrisa. Drużyna Uczniów: 'Noah: '''Bridgette, pomóc Ci szukać? '''Bridgette: '''Ok. ''( Noah się uśmiecha ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Noah: '''He...Zaraz będzie moja... Gabinet Pielęgniarki: ''( Blaineley wchodzi do gabinetu pielęgniarki, czyli Chefa, gdzie znajduje się Chris ) 'Blaineley: '''Co tam chris? '''Chris: '''Czuję się coraaaz gorzej...( chrypa )'' 'Blaineley: '''Seerio, szkoda.. '''Chris: '''Jak Ci idzie prowadzenie programu? '''Blaineley: 'Świetnie, o wiele łatwiej prowadzi się go bez Ciebie... 'Chris: '''He? '''Blaineley: '''Y, żartowałam! '''Chris: '''Czekaj, teraz powinna być przerwa! '''Blaineley: '''A, no tak...Czy nasze drużyny znajdą bombę w przeciągu... ''( patrzy na zegar ) ośmiu minut? Zaraz dowiecie się w: Totalnej Porażce W Szkole ... Chris, dobrze się czujesz? Przechowywalnia Jedzenia: Drużyna Nauczycieli: ( Heather się rozgląda ) 'Leshawna: '''Rozglądasz się za kolejną intrygą? '''Heather: '''Uh, zamknij się. '''Leshawna: '''Nie pozwolę, abyś jeszcze kogoś skrzywdziła! '''Heather: '''A ty się liczysz? '''Leshawna: '''Słuchaj laska. Przestań, bo zaczynasz mnie wkurzać! '''Heather: '''Ciebie wszystko wkurza! '''Leshawna: '''Może wszystko, ale nie tak jak ty! ''( zaczynają się bić "po babsku" ) '''Heather: '''Ah, idiotka! Drużyna Uczniów: '''Bridgette: '''Chwila! coś czuję, coś czuję... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Noah: Ach, ja też! Przechowywalnia Jedzenia: Drużyna Uczniów: Cody: 'A, to bomba! '''Harold: '''Chwila, ja umiem rozbrajać bombę! '''Sierra: '''Codyyy! <3 '''Cody: '''Hm? '''Sierra: '''Ty mnie rozbrajasz! <3 '''Cody: '''Och... '''Harold: '''I zaraz....już! Drużyna Nauczycieli: '''Heather: '''Won stąd, idiotko! ''( bomba nagle wybucha, a wszyscy z Drużyny Nauczycieli zostają ubrudzeni jedzeniem ) 'Heather: '''O fu! Jak mogłaś? '''Leshawna: '''Coo?? To ty!! '''Heather: '''Znowu zaczynasz!? '''Leshawna: '''Raczej ty! '''Blaineley: '''I drużyna Uczniów wygrywa pierwsze zadanie! Będziecie mieli nagrodę, w drugim, ale nie mniej trudnym wyzwaniu... Stołówkowa Kuchnia: '''Blaineley: '''Witajcie w Stołówkowej Kuchni, gdzie czeka na was drugie zadanie! Są tu dwa, duże, trzymetrowe garnki. Macie w nich zrobić zupę ze składników znajdujących się w przechowywalni jedzenia. Aby dojść na górę garów, użyjecie drabiny znajdującej się przy nich. Ponieważ Drużyna Uczniów wygrała ostatnie wyzwanie, w nagrodę dostanie wielką łyżkę, która będzie mogła położyć na równie wielkim podeście drabiny. A drużyna Nauczycieli dostanie....tylko drabinę. Kto pierwszy napełni garnek do pełna, wygrywa! Drużyna Uczniów: '''Noah: '''Ja i Bridgette idziemy do przechowywalni! '''Lindsay: '''Beth, chodźmy na podest! '''Beth: '''Mhm...-,- Przechowywalnia Jedzenia: '''Noah: '''Hmmm....To czego szukamy? '''Bridgette: '''Chyba warzyw. '''Noah: '''A nie miłości? ''( Bridgette się na niego patrzy ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Bridgette: '''Czy on znowu zaczął mnie podrywać? Myslałam że zostaniemy tylko przyjaciółmi... '''Noah: '''Już niedługo będzie moja! Stołówkowa Kuchnia: '''Lindsay: '''Fajnie jest, co nie? '''Beth: '''Taaa...-,- '''Lindsay: '''Co się stało? ( again ) '''Beth: '''Och, proszę nasz pan Ezekiel! '''Ezekiel: '''To ja! '''Beth: '''Grrr.... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Beth: '''Jeśli dzisiaj przegramy, zagłosuję na niego... Stołówkowa Kuchnia: Drużyna Uczniów: ''( na podest wchodzi Noah razem z Bridgette ) 'Noah: '''Lepiej się nie kłóćcie, tylko wrzucajcie te warzywa do garów! '''Beth: '''Ergh.... Drużyna Nauczycieli: ''( wszyscy stoją na podeście ) 'Heather: '''Ech, i jak my niby mamy pomieszać tą zupę! '''Katie: '''Nie wiem, może trochę pokręcić tym garnkiem... ''45 minut później 'Heather: '''Dobra, idę jeszcze czegoś poszukać jakichś resztek... ''( Heather jest na dole, przy drabinie, a reszta drużyny na jej podeście ) '''Noah: '''Hej, Bridgette, nie chciałabyś pójść ze mną na kolację? '''Bridgette: '''Z wielką chęcią, ale myślałam że będziemy przyjaciółmi? '''Noah: '''No ale przecież zerwałaś z Geoff'em? '''Bridgette: '''Co? Ja z nim nie zerwałam!? '''Geoff: ''( krzyczy ) To prawda, nie zerwała!! '''Noah: '''No ale przecież Heather pokazywała filmik na którym Geoff mówi, że nie jesteście już razem? '''Geoff: '''To prawda, rozmawiałem z Heather, ale nie powiedziałem że zerwaliśmy? '''Bridgette: '''Heather? '''Heather: '''No bo ja... '''Leshawna: '''A więc jednak kłamałaś! Uuuu, pożałujesz! '''Geoff: '''Czy ty nagrałaś naszą rozmowę?? '''Heather: '''Emmm... '''Leshawna: '''Tak! I pewnie ją przerobiła tak, aby Geoff mówił na niej że on i Bridgette zerwali, później ją pokazała Noah, aby dalej mógł podrywać Bridgette, ponieważ się pogodzili, i pewnie jej plan był taki, aby Geoff zerwał z Bridgette, dlatego że jest przekonany że chodzi z Noah ze względu na jego podrywy do niej, i żeby później zrezygnował, i jestem przekonana, że filmik z Alejandro TEŻ przerobiła!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Wszyscy: '''Jak mogłaś!? '''Heather: '''Tu chodzi o rywalizację! '''Bridgette: '''Rywalizacja rywalizacją, ale TO!!! Myślałam że się zmieniłaś! '''Heather: '''To popełniłaś wielki błąd. ( wpada na drabinę, przez co strącą członków jej drużyny do zupy )'' Drużyna Nauczycieli ( oprócz Heather ): 'AAAAAAA! '''Blaineley: '''Jak widzę Uczniowie wygrali, a Nauczyciele przegrali! ... Po raz trzeci... Nie zapomnijcie, że niedługo widzimy się na Ceremonii Eliminacjii! '''Leshawna: '''Nie dość że przez Ciebie wpadliśmy do zupy, tu jeszcze przegraliśmy! Lepiej pakuj się do domu, Heather... Ceremonia Eliminacji: '''Blaineley: '''Drużyno Nauczycieli, witajcie na swojej drugiej Ceremonii Eliminacji, prowadzonej przeze mnie. Możecie zagłosować. ''( Pokój Zwierzeń ) 'Geoff: '''Jak mogłem tak zwieść się Heather? '''Heather: '''Pomimo tego że na razie mam przechlapane, głosuję na osobę, która według mnie najbardziej przyczyniła się do przegranej... '''Leshawna: '''He, chyba wiadomo na kogo głosuję! Heather jest wredna, i WRESZCIE powinna dostać za swoje... ''( ceremonia ) 'Blaineley: '''Ha, wyniki nie są zaskakujące... A małe lunchboxy otrzumują: *Courtney *Justin *Katie *DJ *Trent *Sadie oraz *Geoff A z programu odpada... ''( na ceremonię wchodzi Bridgette ) 'Bridgette: '''Czekajcie! '''Wszyscy: '''Cooo?? '''Bridgette: '''To nie Heather dzisiaj odpada...tylko ja... :( '''Heather: '''Pfff, niby czemu myślałaś że ja odpadnę? '''Leshawna: '''No ale dlaczego? '''Bridgette: '''Mam dosyć tego melodramatu. Nie chcę żeby Noah i Geoff się o mnie kłócili. Po prostu nie chcę. Dlatego - zgłaszam się do opuszczenia programu... '''Blaineley: '''Dobrze, jak chcesz... '''Heather: '''Tak! '''Wszyscy: '''Nieeee! '''Heather: '''Haha, i co teraz powiesz, Leshawna?? '''Leshawna: '''Zdrajczyni... '''Bridgette: '''No to idziemy na parking... Parking: ''( Bridgette prawie wsiada do autobusu, ale szybko przybiega do niej Geoff i Noah ) 'Leshawna: '''Pa pa Bridgette, będziemy tęsknić! '''Heather: '''Chyba ty... '''Katie: '''Będziemy o Tobie pamiętać! '''Bridgette: '''Hmm, dobrze już idę. '''Noah i Geoff: '''CZEKAJ!!! '''Noah: '''Którego z nas wybierasz. '''Bridgette: '''He? '''Geoff: '''Przed Twoim odejściem, chcieliśy się Ciebie spytać, z którym z nas będziesz! '''Noah: '''To kogo wybierasz? '''Bridgette: '''Wybieram...Nikogo. '''Geoff: '''Jak to!? '''Noah: '''Jak to!? '''Bridgette: '''Po prostu...Po tym co się stało, nie mam siły na miłość... '''Geoff: '''Ale jak to, czekaj! ''( Bridgette wchodzi do Autobusu Wstydu ) '''Blaineley: '''No i kolejny odcinek za nami! Czy nasza oglądalność wzrośnie dzięki mnie? Ha, pewnie że tak! Czy Nauczyciele wreszcie pokonają swoja passę przegranych? Czy Heather zrozumie Swój błąd? '''Heather: '''Ja wcale nie popełniłam żadnego błędu! '''Blaineley: '''Co prawda następny odcinek to będzie Podsumowanie, ale kto będzie prowadzącymi? Tego dowiecie się sami...w '''Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Jaką ocenę postawił(a)byś temu odcinkowi? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole